Almost lover
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: Naruto was numb, he could't feel anything not even the icy rain that hit his skin all he could think of was the dead Sasuke he held in his arms. Narusasu song-fic oneshot


**Almost lover**

**Another story written when I was bored in Health class. I don't own naruto or the song used in the story. I thought of this when I watched a video to this song by koi cosplay on you tube. If u love cosplay check them out.**

* * *

He was numb he couldn't feel anything, not even the icy rain that fell from the sky. He realized he was crying, his tears falling down on the bloody face of the person in his arms. The face of his comrade, his friend, his lover. Naruto screamed into the night releasing his pain. "Sasuke" he whispered "why?" The other ninja around him stared as he broke down.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you want the same for me  
_It was still raining at Sasuke's funeral, It had been for days. Naruto stood emotionless staring at Sasuke's casket as Sakura wept beside him. He couldn't feel anything anymore, he couldn't believe it. That night kept replaying in his mind, the mission to find a rouge ninja, the attack that was meant for him. Sasuke sheilding him. Sakura trying to heal him but failing. Sasuke dying in his arms now here he was at Sasuke's funeral, facing the truth that he was gone. living without him, was the hardest thing to accept, without Sasuke in his life would he be able to live?

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
_After the funeral Naruto sat on his bed staring at the team 7 photo on his nightstand. He thought of their friendship, their riverly, the day they admitted that they loved eachother. They were fourteen and he was so scared to tell him.

_FLAHBACK_

They were alone sitting on a hill by the lake, just realaxing after training and staring up into the sky. Naruto layed with his arms behind his head looking up at the clouds. "Sasuke?" "What dobe." "Have you ever thought about love?" "Love?" "yea, like who you want to end up with." "I never really thought about it before." "Do you love someone Naruto?" "yea I think I do." " Who Hinata?" "No" "Sakura?" "no" "who than?" "I'll give you a hint." He said getting up and moving over to Sasuke, kissing him.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you want the same for me  
_He pulled away searching Sasuke's face for some kind of reaction. "I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said wrapping his arms around Naruto kissing his lips.

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto came back to reality a smile on his lips, he closed his eyes living in the beter memories. He could swear he still heard Sasuke say, "I love you too Naruto." He felt a chill and pulled a blanket over his shoulders.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

He woke late, the previous days events flashing back to memory. He moved slowly to Tsunade's office, she was training him to become the next hokage. He sat down at his desk, shizune handing him papers to file through. He was lost in thought when he heard his voice. "Naruto" he looked up. In the corner of the room stood Sasuke, free of blood and torn clothes. His clothes were clean not a drop of blood on them.

He blinked thinking he was seeing things. "Sasuke?" "yes, Naruto it's me.

"but, that's impossible your dead."

"yes, that's true, but I had some unfinished buisness with you."

"What is it?"

"Naruto, you have to forget about me, move on." Naruto stared at him, he had to be kidding, he said that with the same calm expression he always had. He stood up.

"I can't, I won't I love you too much to just forget about you and move on to someone else."

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

"You will Naruto, you'll learn to forget me." The door opened suddenly diverting his attention. When he looked back to the corner of the room Sasuke was gone. Shizune gave him a worried look. "Are you ok Naruto?" "No, Im I don't feel well Im going home."

He ran past shizune out of the Hokage tower, racing home tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He collapsed on his bed looking up at the ceiling. _Sasuke was there I talked to him, he told me to move on._ He felt tears pricking his eyes. _I can't do that ever._

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind_

"Naruto you have to." He shot up looking at the corner of his room where Sasuke stood.

"Sasuke" he whispered. "Naruto" Sasuke said. Obvious pain in his eyes. "please Naruto, just forget me." "I love you too, but you have to move on."

"no" Naruto said. But Sasuke was gone. Blinded by pain, he ran out of his apartment twords the graveyard. It was still raining, but he didn't care. He dropped down on his knees in front of Sasuke's tombstone.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

Tears slid down his face mixing with the rain. "Sasuke I can't ever forget you, I love you too much. It hurts to much picturing living without you. "why did you have to protect me?" "I could of taken that hit, I have the kyuubi, I would of healed." "Then you would of still been here with me." "why did you have to die" "It hurts so much Sasuke, I want to die to be with you." "why"

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Why can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

He thought he felt a hand on his shoulder and he heard Sasuke's voice say, "because I love you." "NO!" he yelled into the sky.

Naruto bolted upright in bed as thunder cracked outside. "Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the bed. sleep in his voice. Naruto turned to him, wrapping his arms around him. "your alive, your ok, It was just a dream."

"Naruto of course Im here, you sure your ok?" "I had a nightmare, a terrible nightmare."

He kissed Sasuke, "I love you, you know that right?" "yes, I know that, I love you too."

"Are you sure your ok?" "yea Im fine now, perfectly fine."

* * *

Remember to always cherish the people you hold close. Plz review

Song: Almost lover by a fine frenzy

If you want to watch koi cosplay's video just go to youtube and type in almost lover or go to my account sasukelove77 and go to my subscriptions and their on there.


End file.
